My Vilian Rajik
by mikerules135
Summary: so this is basiclily about my vill i created and his part in the teen titans world give me your honest opinon because i have more storys coming.


My

My

Villain  
Rajik

Rajik:

Age: 680 landed on earth somewhere in 1400s

Personality: Cunning manipulative sophisticated

Archenemy: the teen titans

Skin color red

Eyes (not seen due to specially designed glasses

Powers: Psychic and physical

Bio: Rajik came from a planet far away from earth

On his home world he was a terriost warlord who brought

The people nothing but misery and corruption for 2 agonizing

Years he was unstoppable but one day a team of special ops

Infiltrated his base and brought him before the high court as punishment

For his acts he was sentenced to banishment to what there people considered earth

Nothing more but a mere insignificant speck in the universe. They strapped him in a

Metal pod and shot him to earth by the time it reached earth it looked like a normal

Meteor for 500 years he went around earth hiding in the shadows then by 1939 the same time by the birth of the later taken over by the council 5th column organization he was met by the The center the seemingly immortal council leader he had been watching him he brought him into his ranks as his 2nd in command and head of splicing together human and alien dna he was then placed in jump city he was given an underground base for 63 years his men stole dangerous experiments gold and art but nothing brought his interest than one day one of his spies saw ( the birth of the teen titans. Rajik sought this as an opportunity to study these fascinating teens though the center thought they were not a threat he still ordered rajik to keep an eye on them. After intense studying he decided that he would put parts of his plans into action the 1st part was deciding who was considered the most strongest in mind not just physical. The reason he cared so much was because he wanted a superhuman teen on his side someone young and impressionable to him eventually he chose Raven. One of his spies collected some DNA from a hair sample and so for 2 months he started a cloning process soon he created an exact looking Raven duplicate for six months he trained her in the Dark Arts such as deception Spells and charm he decide to call her Dark Raven due to the fact that she wore a dark robe to the opposite of ravens blue robe soon he began a project to enhance the councils Vampyr and Dark Eclipse Wolves he started by turning some of his most faithful soldiers into Vampyrs that was a success but he wanted to enhance the DEW creatures as well so he planted chemicals suited to beast boys recombinant and unstable DNA he had hidden cameras all over the city and watched as Beast boy DEW form defeated Adonis his experiment was a success. Afterwards he focused on blackmail and information he learned much about Slade and The Brotherhood of Evil he was responsible for the whole Haunted experience of Slades mask having a chemical reagent inside it he used this to see robins arrogance and fear. 1 year later while the Titans were busy fighting the TBOE he used the time to create a nictus infused alien android technology that could absorb any material it touched for months he trained it and it became his faithful "pet" when the titans came back he sent him to attack them as a hidden message the council is done hiding in the shadows to robin he was called Thing because he did not what he was. 40 years later Rajik became 720 years old and is still in Jump City spreading his dark ways to this city.

Base and personal Minions

Base: Underground

First room would be Rajiks throne room inside is screens of the city

And its activates also a throne is inside of course

Two council guards guard the front

2nd room would be the lab where there are cryogenic tubes

Splicing experiments with Vampyrs and DEW and chemical drinks

To unlock the soldiers strength and intelligence also dissections

3rd room cafeteria for nourishment for council soldiers

4th room blackmail and info area where Rajik keeps personal

Information on his enemies and latest updates on his developing tech.

5th room training room for soldiers and Dark Raven and his pet can train

6th room is the place where Rajik stores all the art and gold and weapons he

Has stolen.

7th room bunk room for Council Soldiers

8th room armory where new robots and weapons are being created

9th room rajik's room contains a desk a computer and many books plus some

Bar bells to keep in shape and a king bed.

10th room the condition room is where some of rajiks geologist studies the conditions of

The earth in case something destroys there base it is located 81 feet below the surface they added a force field to the base so lava or rocks could not penetrate it.

11th room is the prison room it has 4 levels and 43 cells the stairs go down like a spiral with a specific number representing the level that you are on

12th room is Dark Ravens room contains a bed almost like ravens dark books

A computer and potions and scrolls.

Next page contains personal info on Rajik Dark Raven and Ascendant 2.0 AKA the thing

Rajik: although you heard how he got to earth you do not know his personality feelings

He likes to manipulate innocent minds he treats Dark Raven as if she was his own offspring because he gave her life. he likes dark books and history books as well

Even sometimes the sophistaced comics you sorta find in Barnes n, nobles.

He is very patient and likes also to watch classic movies. Side note in episode 65

The building being constructed is Rajiks newly created company that studies the development and component of the human DNA which lying to the publicity is to help benefit the world such as good health increased life expectancy when it really will infect the people with whatever he chooses.

Dark Raven:

Age 16 40 years later 56

She looks exactly like raven she is very dark but has a cruel funny attitude and knows plenty of spells that are considered forbidden she

Can also create dark shadow creatures and summon giant dark claws with a simple

Snap of a finger. She charms young men to be nothing more then mere pawns in her fingertips beast boy was one of them. She also likes

Rock and roll music and meditating.

Ascendant 2.0 (for pictures go to world finest teen titans and look for thing)

Created to serve his master he does everything Rajik commands on his spare time adjusting to the world he likes to observe the city in a camouflaged way he absorbs material like earth water mist lava etc he talks in a robotic voice when he wants to

He lives to serve.

Vampyrs:

They are faithful soldiers turned into Vampyrs for

There excellent service infused with nictus alien DNA only those who want to can.

They have dark magical properties and suck the life force out of there

Targets.

Dark Eclipse Wolves: (see the beast within)

They are creatures born in test tubes they serve whoever created

Them they are very loyal and like to eat meat if you feed them they

Are more loyal there agility and reflex's are phenomenal thanks to Rajik.

Council Soldiers: mere humans in enhanced suits all are equipped with

Either flamethrower or laser guns. They are recruited through out the world.

Galaxy Adjustant: they are soldiers gifted with telekinetic abilities

They levitate and obey those who are superior then them.

Side thing Plans

1 cloned raven

2 infused beast boy with DEW DNA

3 Infected Robin

4 robbed museums

5 gathered info and blackmail

6 robbed a Cadmus area for there tech 7 sent a space monster to attack a communication station

8 started a company to use the citizens for his purposes


End file.
